


LaLa Land

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Clothing Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from LA to Niall accusing him of cheating. Harry puts those rumors to rest fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LaLa Land

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with this one. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse, my dearest friend and beta!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry was just arriving at Heathrow, a couple days early, coming back from his break in LA. He wanted to surprise Niall with a kiss and a flower and maybe a little something extra. The car moved along the streets of London as Harry looked out the window on his home. LA would always be a fun place to visit, even have extended stays, but London was home. Niall was home. And if Niall was in London, then so was Harry.

Harry grabbed his small carry-on bag and thanked the driver with a generous tip before heading into his home and dropping his bag by the door. "Babe, you home?" he called into the large foyer.

He heard the rumble before he saw the small boy come flying down the stairs and into Harry's face. "How could you?!"

Harry leaned back in shock and shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to come home," he teased.

"Don't pretend with me, Harold! How could you do this to me?"

Harry reached out for the blond, but he pulled away. "Do what, baby?"

Niall unlocked his phone and turned it around for Harry to see. On it was an article by some trashy gossip site with pictures of Harry and Nadine in LA, in each others' jackets. They were walking, and then a few of them laughing. "What about it?"

"You spent the entire break with her, Harry. I'm not dumb. How could you?"

Harry was still confused. "So what? She's just a girl, well woman- whatever, female person. Why are you yelling at me?"

"If you're going to fuck someone else, at least be honest about it, Harry!"

Harry was really taken aback then and couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "Nadine? Please, why the hell would I shag Nadine when I have you?"

Niall sniffled at that and seemed to think about it. "She's beautiful."

"And? You're better," Harry reassured and brought Niall closer by his hips.

Niall seemed to soften at Harry's words, but he still pressed on. "She's a VS model, Harry. Everybody wants her."

"Niall," Harry said as if he was about to explain the obvious. "I am so enamored with you, so absolutely entranced, that I can barely even recognize other people exist on this planet."

"Harry." Niall rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Sometimes I forget what I'm saying, what I'm doing, because I get caught up thinking about you. That girl," he said pointedly, "is just a friend." He pulled Niall flush to him and brought his lips within kissing distance. "You are the only one I see."

"Really?"

"Really. And since when did you read that rubbish anyway?" Harry nodded to the phone in Niall's hand.

Niall shrugged. "I was lonely. And sometimes I search your name to see pictures of you and stuff, and this came up and then I just-" Niall sniffled again. "I missed you. You're always in fucking LA."

"Not right now," Harry pointed out. "Right now, I'm here with you."

"That's true."

"And I'd love to show you the presents I got you." Harry smirked and Niall's face lit up. "But first I want to go upstairs. I'll see you in the bedroom in two minutes." Niall got on his toes and pecked Harry's lips before scrambling up the stairs and disappearing. Harry sighed fondly and grabbed his bag, then headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He sipped the liquid as he casually climbed the large staircase to the second level of his London home.

When he opened his bedroom door, Niall was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed with a wide endearing smile that melted Harry's sore body immediately. He walked up and set his bag and water on the bed next to his boyfriend while he hovered over his small frame. Niall looked up at him expectantly, so Harry leaned over and unzipped his bag, not expecting when Niall leaned forward and granted a quick kiss to Harry's jaw.

Harry couldn't help the adoring smile that spread across his face as he brought out a tissue paper wrapped mystery item that Niall grabbed at as soon as he saw. "Delicate," Harry warned and Niall eased his movements as he carefully unwrapped a white and yellow flower.

"What it is?"

"It's called a Mariposa Lily. It's bright and beautiful." Harry lifted Niall's chin. "Reminded me of you, so I had to get one."

Niall squirmed with the compliment and lifted the flower to his nose to inhale the scent. He sighed out with happiness and opened his eyes to see Harry holding another something wrapped in front of him. The blond laid the flower gently on the bed and took the present. Harry watched with open admiration as Niall ripped open the paper to reveal a box. He frowned slightly at having another obstacle between him and his gift, but opened the lid quickly and pulled out a smooth purple and gold jersey with STYLES printed across the back.

"It's the new practice jersey for the Lakers. They gave it to me, but I'd much rather see you wear it," he explained with a raised brow.

Niall giggled and worked to get his loose tee off and replace it with the new soft material before laying back to take off his joggers, so he was clad only in the new garment and his briefs and socks. Harry's jaw clenched at the sight of his boyfriend labeled by his last name when Niall turned on the bed and crawled up to the top. He turned back and sat with an easy grin as Harry looked him over from the top of his messy blond hair to his socked feet. "Welcome home," Niall purred.

Harry lunged forward and crawled up the bed, pulling Niall down so he was laying flat, and attacked his boyfriend's face with kisses. Niall laughed and scrunched his face up while Harry's lips found every perfect inch of skin. "Welcome home indeed," he growled in Niall's ear. "Why don't you do me a favor and turn over so I can get a good look at you with my name across your back?"

Niall squeaked and flipped over on the bed, pushing his arse in the air for Harry's viewing pleasure. Harry trailed his lips over Niall's shoulder, then across to the other one, feeling the texture of his printed name as he went. Underneath Harry's body, Niall shuddered at the fleeting touches. Harry sat back on his heels and grabbed Niall's raised hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles against the shifting fabric.

He scooted closer, his legs spreading Niall's wider on either side of him, and lifted the shirt up Niall's torso to see a peek of pale skin underneath. Niall wiggled in impatience so Harry moved his hands down and massaged Niall's pert bum in his big palms. Niall groaned into the pillows and arched up into the touch.

"I'm going to fuck you in this jersey, baby. I want you in nothing but this shirt while I fuck you fully clothed."

Niall moaned then, digging his fingers into the bed by his head. "Yeah, Haz."

Harry tucked his fingers under Niall's waistband and yanked his pants down his legs. Niall squirmed to get them off and landed back flat on the bed with his legs wide and willing. Harry threw the fabric behind him and tickled his hand up Niall's white thighs to the curve of his bum. He pressed down on the swells, pushing Niall's semi into the mattress and making him moan. He kept the pressure, but moved his hands in small, kneading patterns, pulling Niall's cheeks apart and then squishing them back together.

Harry licked his lips at the delectable sight in front of him. He couldn't help but lean over and, the next time he spread Niall open, lick across his tight, pink hole. Niall gurgled a needy sound and rocked back on Harry's face, but as soon as Harry's tongue was there, it was gone. Niall whined with the loss and pushed his ass up for more, but Harry just smirked and took his hands off the blue-eyed boy completely.

Niall looked over his shoulder to see Harry digging in his bag. He furrowed his brows, wondering what could be so important, but then gulped excitedly when he saw a tube of lube come back with his boyfriend. He wiggled his hips, trying to tempt his lover into wanting him, but Harry slayed his attempts with a rough, "No need to beg, baby. You already have me right where you want me."

Niall pressed his smile into the bed and stilled his hips, but kept them raised. Harry slicked up two fingers before rubbing them up and down Niall's smooth crack. Niall hummed quietly as he settled into the pleasure. Harry smirked, pleased, and pressed the tips of his digits to Niall's rim. "You will never have to worry about me, baby. I'll always come home to you."

Niall lifted his face from the duvet and answered, "I know. I do trust you. I'm sorry."

Harry kissed one hip, then the other. "I'm sorry for giving you any reason to doubt. Let me show you you have nothing to worry about. Because I love you very much."

Niall bit his lips at the flattery and nodded. "I love you, too."

Harry's eyes went soft with love and he pushed one finger into his boyfriend's tight heat. Niall's mouth fell open and his back arched harder, begging for more. Harry sank his finger deeper, swirling it inside him to loosen the boy up. Soon he added another to Niall's greedy hole, which had Niall clenching and pressing a needy sound into the bed.

"Want more, baby?"

"Please."

He leaned over, flush with Niall's back, and whispered soft in his ear, "Want me inside you?"

Niall whimpered and rolled his hips between the bed and Harry. "Yes, please."

"So nice. I wanted you every single day I was gone. Got off to pictures of you," he rumbled against Niall's neck between light kisses to the skin. "That one you sent me on Wednesday," he groaned. "I had to leave my lunch early and go home so I wasn't hard in public." Niall remembered the admittedly slutty picture Harry was referring to and laughed, giddy. Harry shook his head kindly. "Yeah, yeah. It's so funny that you made your boyfriend nearly topple a table in his hurry to find a private place to wank."

Niall loved that image. Harry seeing the photo, nearly knocking his plate off the table as he shot up from his chair. Mumbling rushed apologies to his friends as he darted out the, assumed, indie cafe he was dining at. "Made you come?"

Harry groaned and scissored his fingers wider. "So hard, baby. Couldn't breathe with the thought of you under me like this."

Niall hummed approvingly and curled his socked toes against Harry's calf. "Well, I'm more than a thought, Haz. I'm here, under you, and begging you to come inside me."

Harry bucked forward at Niall's words and pulled his fingers out. "Right you are, love. Wasting precious time." Harry unbuckled his belt and then undid his tight, black jeans before reaching into his now wet pants and pulling out his thick, leaking cock. Niall tried to keep Harry in his field of view, but couldn't find his boyfriend's hands until they were gripping his ass firmly. Niall's toes curled in anticipation as he waited for what would surely come next.

Harry held his erection at the base and aimed towards Niall's open entrance. As he pushed past the tight ring, Niall loosed a long, high-pitched sigh and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry sheathed his cock smoothly inside of the blond's body before dropping his hands to the bed on either side of Niall and laying against his back. Harry nuzzled into the soft material that was sticking to Niall's sweating body. "I can't believe I went so long without this," he reveled. "I'm never leaving again."

Niall pressed his tongue to his teeth, trying to contain his bliss. "Don't. Stay with me."

"Always, baby, always." He kissed the edge of Niall's collar and pulled out to his tip. Niall sucked in a breath to ready himself, and then Harry pushed back in slow, but sure. Niall whined for more, but Harry just kept his strong, steady rhythm, thrusting into Niall in long, easy strokes. Niall brought a hand back and clawed at Harry's hip, trying to bring him closer still. Harry slithered a hand under Niall's stomach and wrapped an arm around his waist as he bucked harder into him, his pace turning deep, but sharp. Niall loosed grunts each time Harry's hips collided with the skin of his ass. "You're so soft everywhere," he curled his fingers into Niall's stomach. "Your skin is soft; your lips are soft." He pushed in deeper. "You're even soft inside."

Niall fidgeted under Harry, heat building and making it hard to lay still. "More," he breathed.

Harry scooped Niall's earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and sucked on the flimsy skin as he punctuated each breath with a powerful thrust. Niall held more firmly to Harry's body and pressed his forehead to the pillows, breathing into his chest. "Oh God, you feel amazing, Haz." Spurred on, Harry rocked harder, his jeans scratching against the delicate skin of Niall's thighs and bum. "Yeah, just like that, Harry, please," he pleaded, voice cracking on the last word.

Harry pressed his knees into the bed and thrust in at an angle he knew all too well. Niall clenched and released a wanton moan into the air. Harry spoke brainlessly. "Beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. Perfect, baby. So perfect." Harry kept his angle and worked both he and Niall into a desperate state, Niall clenching down on Harry's twitching length. Harry's nails were making crescent shapes in Niall's skin, but the blond couldn't be bothered to care; what, with his own marks being left on Harry's hip. "Gonna fill you up, baby. Need to."

"Come inside me, Haz. Make me yours."

Harry let his forehead fall to the slick skin between Niall's shoulders as he spilled into Niall's warm body. Niall wiggled back, shamelessly looking for release as Harry's spurting cock brushed his pleasure spot over and over. Harry inched his fingers down and grazed over the base of Niall's pink dick, then down to his full sac, giving it a tug and making Niall's body tense and his prick shoot ropes between his stomach and the mattress.

Niall shivered as his orgasm took over, Harry rubbing soft circles over his balls while the blond moaned his name. After a few steadying breaths, Harry pulled out and brought Niall to lay on his chest. "My baby."

"I know. I won't forget," Niall assured and tilted his head up to give Harry a lazy kiss. He looked down to the bottom of the bed. "Maybe I should put the flower in some water."

He started to get off the bed, but Harry pulled him back. "Later. I missed you."

Niall sighed and laid back down. "Later, then," he murmured and snuggled into Harry's welcoming body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
